When You Look Me In The Eyes
by BrokenSoul18
Summary: A Jonas Brothers Fic I put it here cause they were on Hannah Montana before


**Summary: Ever since The Jonas Brothers got big, the oldest member Kevin Jonas and his brothers Nick and Joe have been forced to tell people they are single cause of their management and PR people. Now..Kevin has a girlfriend and Kevin is about to learn something that's going to change his life rather he likes it or not..is it time to stop pretending and let the real Kevin Jonas talk now? **

**CHARACTERS **

**-- **

** Main Characters **

**Kevin Jonas **

**Diana Sanders **

**Other Characters **

**Joe Jonas **

**Nick Jonas **

**Frankie Jonas **

**Paul Kevin Jonas Sr. **

**Denise Jonas **

**Mandy (In Some Chapters) **

**Joe's Girlfriend - Michelle **

**Nick's Girlfriend - Lauren but Lauren and Nick will start out friend's **

**Kevin's obsessed Ex-Girlfriend - I know no one probably wanted this role so I just made it up, Her name will be Victoria **

**Victoria's Friend - Nicole **

**Diana's Best friend - Katie **

**Diana's friend's - Michelle, Lauren, Katie, Leah, Jenna, Jessica, Kim **

**A friend for Diana and The Jo Bro's - Lauren**

**--**

**Chapter 1 **

****

"It's fine.."Diana said into her cell phone on the other line was her boyfriend Kevin Jonas, Diana and Kevin had been friend's since they met in the 8th grade but they've been dating for close to a year now

"Are you sure?"Kevin asked

"Kevin, You're in a band..I'm not going to say it's not ok"Diana said

"Alright, Thank's for understanding, I'll call you later when I get back to the hotel and I'm away from the public..bye"Kevin said quickly

"Bye Kevin..I love--"Diana said before she got it out the line was dead she sighed and shook her head

"What now?"Katie asked Diana and Katie had been best friend's since  
Kindergarten and Katie could see something was bothering her

"It's Kevin.."Diana said quietly sitting down on the swing looking up at the sky

"He canceled another date.."Diana said

"Wow..that's the third one this week"Katie said shaking her head

"Yea I know Kate, but I can't be mad at him can I?"Diana asked looking over at her friend

"I don't know does he have a good excuse?"Katie asked

"Well yea..his job"Diana said

"Yea..the whole uh-oh if the Jonas Brother's actually had girlfriend's? You know..when they hit 20 and their management still try pulling that? People are going to think it's just creepy"Katie said

"Katie.."Diana said Katie looked at her

"Katie..Kevin's 20"Diana said with a laugh Katie giggled

"Damn..he is isn't he? No wonder people think he is the ugly, weird, no talent, red-headed step brother from Mars"Katie said Diana looked at her shocked

"I'm dating that Red-headed, ugly, No talent, weird step Brother from Mars Katie"Diana said

"I got it from Us Weekly's most unsexiest men it's not my fault!"Katie said  
folding her arm's

"Katie"Diana said rolling her eyes as they walked inside

"Kevin?"The interviewer from Bop magazine Kevin snapped out of his thoughts Joe gave him an odd look

"Dude, just answer the question..?"Joe said tapping Kevin on the shoulder

"Question? What Question..sorry"Kevin said he turned red from blushing alittle

"I asked you what you look for in a girl.."The interview said repeating the question

"Um..smart, kindess, Understanding my job that's real important, she has to be good to hang out with too cause you don't just want to be all lovely dovey 24/7 you know trust me it get's old and even tho it's not too cool to all the time, watching a chick flick like Titanic isn't all that bad..except if she like's Leo Dicaprio..and I think--"Kevin said The interviewer stopped him

"Kevin, are you speaking from exprience?"The interviewer asked Kevin shook his head no but realized he was

"No, what I mean is..treat a lady right cause that's the most important thing..Women are all like flowers..delicate and beautiful in their own way.."Kevin said with a smile

"Wow..that was deep"Joe said with a laugh Kevin nodded and smiled

"And..being a fan is good too!"Nick said with a smile the boys already knew what to say to make girl's fall more in love with them as they've been at it for years now

2 Days Later..

"So what are you planning on doing with Kevin today?"Katie asked as her and Diana walked down a street

"We were just going to stay in..Maybe watch Titanic and just..bond"Diana said with a smile Katie laughed and shook her head

"Thank god the world doesn't know about Kevin's little love you know? Some girl's might actually die.."Katie said

"Katie, I don't care what the world know's I told you and neither does Kevin..Kevin does this all for the band..that's it"Diana said she hadn't realized that behind her Kevin's Ex-Girlfriend Victoria A.K.A Tori was there listening to the whole conversation

"I have a great idea!"Tori told her friend with an evil grin 

**"If that boyfriend stealer doesn't want to put up with Kevin and his job anymore..she won't have to.."Tori said with a laugh**

**"Victoria, maybe you shouldn't say anything..I kind of like the Jonas Brothers" Nicole said quietly Nicole had been Victoria's best friend and she was at one point friend's with Diana as well**

**"Do you understand this Nicole? This is my chance to show Kevin I'm his love"Victoria said with a smile**

**"But you're the one who went behind his back and kissed Joe.."Nicole said**

**"Oh please..Joe came on to me!"Victoria said **

**--**

**"I should probably take this.."Kevin said looking at his phone as it went off **

**"Kevin.."Diana said **

**"I know..I know.."Kevin said he kissed Diana's forehead then walked away opening his cell**

**"Talk to me"Kevin said to the person on the other line meanwhile Diana switched off the movie and walked outside a few minutes later Kevin was done on the phone and realized Diana had been outside and walked outside **

**"What's wrong?"Kevin asked sitting next to her **

**"Nothing.."Diana said quietly **

**"Diana! Diana!" Katie yelled running up to them Diana sighed annoyed **

**"What now Katie?"Diana asked **

**"You both..need to see this"Katie said tossing each of them a magazine **

**"Kevin Jonas's secret girlfriend tells all..Kevin doesn't care about his fans he says what management tells him and so do the other boys, Kevin and his girlfriend reportly are making marriage plans and Kevin is apparently not the only single Jonas Brother--"Kevin whispered as he read it **

**"Kevin.."Diana said Kevin's face was now red with anger **

**"How could you do this?!"Kevin yelled at Diana angry she jumped back a little**

**"Kevin I never said this!"Diana said in tears **

**"Kevin Jonas's girlfriend..are you accusing me of something then!? You are my girlfriend! Or..you were!"Kevin yelled**

"Kevin!"Diana said crying harder 

**"You want me all to your self well Diana it's not going to happen! I have a band and guess what! Now when I say I'm single I won't be lying!"Kevin yelled leaving Diana standing there in tears with Katie next to her **

**"Who would do this.."Diana whispered in tears **

**"I don't know..but no one knows except your close friends and Kevin's close friends and both your families"Katie said **

**"None of them would've done that"Diana said **

**"It doesn't matter now..Kevin hates me he thinks I really did this"Diana said **

**--**

**"Can you believe her you guys!?"Kevin said **

**"Kevin..this doesn't sound like anything she'd do"Nick said**

**"You're defending her!?"Kevin asked shocked**

**"Kevin, We're not..she ruined us probably..we have to make some kind of a statement towards it..But it just doesn't sound like her"Joe said **

**"Why do you say that?"Kevin asked sitting down **

**"Because Kevin..you've been dating how long? And you've been friend's as long as I can remember..I know it sound's bad but Kevin..Whenever you have to cancel a date she supports that, 2 days after you started dating you had to go on the US tour and she didn't stop you..she let you go, She let's you say you're single all the time can you imagine especially for a girl how that makes her feel knowing her own boyfriend says he is single? Whenever you guys are finally together which is not often You're being mobbed with phone calls and she doesn't mind it"Joe said Kevin thought about all of that**

**"But guys..it had to be her that said all that stuff because only our friend's and family know we are dating"Kevin said **

**"Well all I know is..I'm not going to stop talking to her because I know for a fact this is not her fault"Nick said walking away and so did Joe leaving Kevin there to think about what he just did **


End file.
